The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural implements. Specifically, the embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a caster wheel assembly for an agricultural implement system.
Many types of farming implements are used for a variety of tasks, such as tilling, planting, and harvesting. For example, seeders and planters are agricultural implements that include row units for creating trenches in soil, depositing seeds into the trenches, and filling the trenches with the displaced soil. A seeding/planting agricultural implement may include a tool bar having a central section coupled to a tow bar and wing sections coupled to either side of the central section. The row units are typically coupled to the tool bar to perform planting/seeding operations. In addition, supporting wheel assemblies may be coupled to the wing section to support the wing section during operation and transport. During planting/seeding operations, the wheel assemblies may be mound to a raised position such that the row units contact the soil with sufficient force to deposit seeds into the soil at a desired depth. While the wheel assemblies are in the raised position, the wheels are locked from swiveling or castering. During transport, the wheel assemblies are lowered relative to the tool bar, and the wheels are unlocked, such that the wheels may swivel or caster. Swiveling or castering of the wheels may facilitate turning of the agricultural implement.
Typical wheel assemblies include a wheel locking system to selectively lock and unlock the wheels. Unfortunately, wheel locking systems typically include complex assemblies, such as linkages, to selectively lock and unlock the wheels. Such assemblies increase the cost and complexity of the agricultural implement.